


Do You Know Life?

by Danya324



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Darkness, Death, Do you know?, Fear, Gen, My Love, Nightmares, Pain, Questions, War, life - Freeform, my dear, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya324/pseuds/Danya324
Summary: A poem about fear, pain, death, war, and life.





	Do You Know Life?

Do you know fear, my dear,  
Do you know fear?  
Do you know of nightmares and horror and tears?  
Do you know the darkness that comes and glooms?  
Do you know fear?

Do you know pain, my dear,  
Do you know pain?  
Do you know of agony and the screams of the insane?  
Do you know the darkness that comes and looms?  
Do you know pain?

Do you know death, my dear,  
Do you know death?  
Do you know of blank staring eyes and bodies devoid of breath?  
Do you know the darkness that comes and consumes?  
Do you know death?

Do you know war, my dear,  
Do you know war?  
Do you know of metal piercing flesh and voices crying “no more”?  
Do you know the darkness that comes and dooms?  
Do you know war?

I do know fear, my love,  
As I do pain.  
I know also death,  
And wars fought in vain.

These horrors are known, my love,  
But one question persists:

Do you know life?


End file.
